


Why'd you leave me?

by KillerBlackRose



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Established Relationship, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerBlackRose/pseuds/KillerBlackRose
Summary: Based on the song "All I want - Kodaline"Alternative ending for 2x21.The aftermath of Lena losing Kara in the Daxamite invasion.





	Why'd you leave me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lena's Dramatic Hoes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lena%27s+Dramatic+Hoes).



It has been one week since Rhea succeeded in killing Supergirl. Seven days of hell for Lena Luthor. The last person she loves, the last person that chose to stay after everything, the last person that could truly see who she really is. Kara Danvers, the love of her life taken from right in front of her eyes. Powerless watching as Rhea took her kryptonite blade and thrust it through her chest; it all felt as if it was a nightmare to Lena.

Lena remembered every second of it. The pain she felt course through her body as she fell to her knees. The thick blood in her hands as she tried to press on Kara’s wound. How she was trying to stop Kara from saying those three words. How she told Kara to stay with her, to not leave her. That soft smile on Kara’s face when she finally told her she loves her. That smile freezing in place as her eyelids became too heavy to stay open. That smile that was still there when all she had in her arms was Kara’s lifeless body.

Now a week later and she hasn’t cried since, feeling numb and empty inside. Her emotionless green eyes that gave up on life with dark circles under them from lack of sleep. Not knowing what to do with her life anymore, having no purpose for continuing. 

Kara Danvers was her sun. The person who brought out the best in her. The person who took her soul and wiped it clean. All she wanted was to find somebody that could understand her and love her for who she is, and when she finally found that somebody, she was taken away from her.

Lena laid in her bed during all those seven days getting up if necessary for food and the bathroom. Alone without Kara by her side to hold her, tell her it was just a nightmare and that she is fine. Every time she fell into a restless sleep with those moments flashing before her eyes, she died a little bit inside.

All she wanted was nothing more than seeing that beautiful smile on Kara’s face again. She would do anything if it meant she could hold her and hear her heart beating, her heart against her chest with lips pressed in her neck. Kiss those soft lips again. Kara holding her like she was made to keep her body warm.

Every time she thought “but if you loved me, why’d you leave me?” the darkness inside took her soul. How she wished it was her instead whenever she thought that. How she wished she’d died with her. But in a way, she did die with Kara that night. The light of her life dimmed as Kara’s bright blue eyes closed in front of her forever. Her own screams of anguish coursing through the Daxamite ship as she saw Kara’s last tear falling to the ground and everything else stilled around her.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr Killerblackrose28  
> or twitter @KillerBlxckRose


End file.
